mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
Summer Mentor Program mentor to Charity Sweetmint (Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity) |eyes = Moderate azure |coat = (as Nightmare Rarity) |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Light cornflower bluish gray |mane = , and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) |nicknames = Rare, Hairity, Radiance, George (comics), Nightmare Rarity (comics), Rarie-Roo (comics) |cutie mark = (as Nightmare Rarity) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (''English; credited Tabitha St Germain in S3E11) Kimlinh Tran (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Su Zhaohua (''Chinese ) Nicole Salmansen (Danish) Donna Vrijhof (Dutch) Taru Tikkanen (Finnish) Julie Basecqz (European French) Rubina Kuraoka (German) Naama Ozen (Hebrew) Andrea Kerekes (Hungarian, season 1, season 3, Equestria Girls) Ilona Molnár (Hungarian, season 2) Camilla Gallo (Italian) Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) Yeo Min-jeong (Korean) Hanne Dancke Arnesen (Norwegian) Monika Kwiatkowska (Polish) Priscila Franco (Brazilian Portuguese) Olivia Fodor (Romanian) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Darya Frolova (Russian, season 2) Dragana Miloševič (Serbian) Marina García Guevara (European Spanish) Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) My Bodell (Swedish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, Friendship is Magic) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls) |singing voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Greta Bortolotti (Italian) Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish Becoming Popular backing voice) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Bianca Tadini (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2, 3 and 4) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Ioana Perneș (Romanian, season 2) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, season 3) |relatives = Hondo Flanks (father) Cookie Crumbles (mother) Sweetie Belle (younger sister) |aura = (season 1) (season 2 onward) (S4E19, as a storm cloud) (S4E23, under the influence of Inspiration Manifestation)}} Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, she only uses her magic for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems.__TOC__ Development and design .]] 's childhood Glory and Sparkler toys.]] Lauren Faust was inspired to create Rarity by her childhood toy G1 ponies Glory and Sparkler. Rarity uses Glory's color scheme, Sparkler's cutie mark and appearance, and some mannerisms of G3 Rainbow Dash, like the Trans-Atlantic English accent and a tendency to flip her mane and say "darling". She shares her name with a G3 pony who was voiced by Cathy Weseluck, who currently voices Spike in the new series. She shares some personality traits with the G1 pony named Melody. Rarity's eye design is less frequently used than most other designs: Lotus Blossom and Aloe share the same eye design as Rarity, including color, shape and design of upper and lower eyelashes. During running sequences Lemon Hearts has the same eye shape as Rarity as well. In The Best Night Ever, Rarity puts fake eyelashes on before going to the Grand Galloping Gala. She is seen wearing fake eyelashes again in MMMystery on the Friendship Express while being interrogated by Twilight Sparkle. Rarity's dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique, is designed after a toy of the My Little Pony line sold by Hasbro. In Lauren Faust's "pitch bible" for the show, the boutique was named the Carousel Couture, and it specialized in carousel-inspired designs. Rarity was originally the "Element of Inspiration", but this was considered "too tough for kids to wrap their heads around." Faust stated that Audrey Hepburn was her biggest influence on Rarity. Depiction in the series History In Sweet and Elite, Rarity states she was born in Ponyville. During The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Rarity retells her story of her life as a filly to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The flashback starts on an outdoor theater near the schoolhouse, where some fillies are practicing for a school play, dressed as various foods. The teacher compliments Rarity on her costume design, but the perfectionist Rarity insists that the dresses don't meet her expectations and tries to create new ones to no avail. Almost immediately, a light ignites in her horn, and it shoves Rarity leftward until it stumbles into a very large, geode-like boulder. Rarity, having thought her horn would help her find "her destiny", is deeply unsatisfied. Then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom occurs, causing the boulder to split in two, revealing it to be filled with gemstones. Rarity decides to add these to the existing costumes to jazz them up, earning both the admiration of the crowd and her cutie mark. Rarity is responsible for the decor during the Summer Sun Celebration. When she sees what Rainbow Dash accidentally did to Twilight's hair, she is compelled to give the latter a makeover. She also develops a fascination with Twilight when she hears she is from Canterlot. Twilight flees the Carousel Boutique in fear of the thought of Rarity dying her coat a new color. Rarity daydreams in The Ticket Master about meeting Princess Celestia's dashing "nephew" at the Grand Galloping Gala, with her fantasy culminating in marriage and induction into royalty. Upon attending the Gala in The Best Night Ever, she spots a stallion, depicted with the same character design as the one in her fantasy, who is identified as Prince Blueblood. Although handsome and initially charming, Blueblood turns out to be conceited, rude, and narrow-minded. He expects Rarity to care for him while doing nothing in return. Rarity tries to be patient with the prince's manner, but his selfish ways finally exhaust her patience when Blueblood uses her as a shield from an incoming cake. She then angrily declares him to be a "royal pain" and splatters frosting all over him. Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister in Stare Master. Her clumsiness, paired with an insistent willingness to help, tests Rarity's patience and she eventually asks Sweetie Belle to let her work in peace. Sweetie Belle "borrows" important supplies from Rarity in Stare Master and The Show Stoppers, using her most expensive fabrics to make amateurishly-stitched costumes for her friends. Even though Sweetie's eagerness to help usually unintentionally causes messes, she and Rarity truly do love and care for each other. At the end of Sisterhooves Social, they agree to embrace and love each other's differences, and send a letter to Celestia describing how being sisters is mainly about having fun, but that it also requires compromises and work to keep a strong relationship. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to go on a camping trip with Apple Bloom, Applejack, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. Rarity refuses at first, since she does not usually enjoy being around nature, but she reluctantly agrees to go after seeing some disappointed faces made by Sweetie. Though Rarity is not necessarily mean towards Sweetie Belle, she makes her carry all of her luggage on the trip and wait on her after they set up camp. Later, Rarity shows compassion towards Sweetie Belle, such as letting Scootaloo carry her luggage in order to give Sweetie Belle a rest, comforting her when she's frightened by Rainbow Dash's ghost stories, and happily racing with her at the end of the episode. Parents In Sisterhooves Social, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents make a brief appearance. The two have a mid-American accent and are carefree, with personalities that are vastly different from Rarity's. Her father is a white unicorn (shown for the first time on My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony page 145, shown for the second time on page 16, and shown for the third time in Inspiration Manifestation) with a brown mane and mustache and very thick eyebrows compared to other stallions. Her mother is a pink unicorn with a body and mane design similar to that of Mrs. Cake, although her mane color is a slightly lighter shade of Rarity's royal purple mane. Opalescence Rarity keeps a cat named Opalescence, who is supportive in Suited For Success. In Stare Master, however, Rarity seems to have trouble with the cat and asks for Fluttershy's assistance. In The Best Night Ever, Opalescence scares away the mice that Twilight Sparkle had turned into horses to pull their carriage to the Gala. Opal makes her first season two appearance when Rarity dresses her with her shrunken wool sweater in Sisterhooves Social. Her next appearance is in May the Best Pet Win!, where she is shown as one of the trials for Rainbow Dash's potential pets. She appears again in Sweet and Elite, accompanying Rarity on her trip to Canterlot where she tries to remind Rarity to work on Twilight Sparkle's new birthday dress when Rarity becomes too caught up in social obligations. When her friends come to her suite at the castle, Rarity quickly douses Opal in water to support her made-up excuse she gave as to why she couldn't make it to Ponyville for Twilight's birthday, much to Opal's dismay. Spike and Rarity hugging in A Dog and Pony Show.]] Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her in Friendship is Magic, part 1, calling her "beautiful". He admits to having a crush on Rarity in Green Isn't Your Color and is seen wearing a shirt that has a picture of Rarity superimposed on a heart. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Rarity calls Spike "simply amazing" and gives him a bow tie laden with jewels. Spike and Rarity's relationship develops to become stronger in later episodes. In Secret of My Excess, Spike generously gives Rarity a fire ruby that she covets. In gratitude, she kisses him on the cheek and calls him "Spikey-wikey." During Spike's birthday party, they affectionately rub their cheeks together. Later in the episode, when Spike returns to normal after growing into a monstrous dragon and he and Rarity plummet to the ground, Spike very nearly confesses his feelings for her, but Rarity stops him mid-sentence and gives a teary smile at him, and Spike smiles back. After they are rescued by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Rarity calls Spike her hero and kisses him on the cheek again. Rarity shows a more caring and sensitive feeling for Spike in Dragon Quest and still calls him "Spikey-wikey." She stands up for him when Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash pick on him and when Spike decides to join the dragon migration, Rarity tries to change his mind, telling him that she doesn't want him to get hurt by the other dragons. Later, she even threatens to hurt the older dragons if they harm Spike. In Spike at Your Service, Rarity pretends to eat Spike's disastrously burned pie to make him happy. In Simple Ways, Spike helps Rarity in her attempts to win the heart of Trenderhoof, despite his own feelings for her. In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike assists Rarity as she designs a puppet theater for the Foal and Filly Fair. She thanks Spike for his help, defining him one of her dearest and most supportive friends and calling him her "favorite dragon". When Rarity's theater is met with harsh reception and she falls into a depression, Spike helps by finding a spell from a hidden spell book to bring Rarity's ideas to life. However, Rarity is corrupted by the spell, and Spike worries that telling her to stop will cost him her friendship. Spike soon tells Rarity the truth about her actions, breaking the spell, and Rarity tells Spike he should never be afraid of telling her the truth, and the two share a friendly hug. In some situations, Spike is even submissive in his devotion to Rarity. In Green Isn't Your Color, he gladly offers his body as a pincushion for Rarity to use while she designs a dress. In Party of One, he takes out Rarity's garbage and addresses her as "most beautiful one". He looks at her lovingly even after she says he smells like "a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration". In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Spike carries Rarity's bags to the train station and through the streets of Manehattan. During the song Generosity, she buys him a carrot dog as a sign of gratitude. Personality Love of beauty When Rarity meets Twilight Sparkle for the first time, she is busy decorating Ponyville's pavilion for the Summer Sun Celebration. As soon as Rarity turns to look at Twilight, she expresses concern for Twilight's messy mane and practically forces on her the first of many makeovers while the besotted Spike looks on. Rarity cares for her own beauty as well. She tries to show up Trixie in Boast Busters by making herself a dress from Trixie's curtain, but Trixie retaliates by ruining Rarity's mane, making her burst into tears and run away. Rarity is also particular about her cleanliness: she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy in Look Before You Sleep and tries to keep herself from getting soaked in the rain to avoid it messing up her mane. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet. Her fashion consciousness extends even to times of peril: in Dragonshy, she wears a scarf on the way to the dragon's lair, wondering if she should carry a tiara to match. She indulges in a full spa treatment with Fluttershy in Green Isn't Your Color as part of their "weekly get-together", and she puts on eyelash extensions as part of her gala preparations in The Best Night Ever. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she wears false eyelashes, and in the latter part of the episode, she wears her hair in such a way to prevent this becoming known to her friends, having lost one of them while trying to make her escape from Pinkie Pie. Love of being under the spotlight Rarity expresses admiration of Fluttershy's grace and poise during Green Isn't Your Color and implores Fluttershy to model her clothing despite the fact that Fluttershy doesn't enjoy putting herself in front of others and only asks her because Photo Finish is scheduled to come photograph her work. When Rarity loses the spotlight to Fluttershy, she attempts to overcome her envy and remain very supportive of Fluttershy. However, the same could be said of Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Sonic Rainboom. After Rainbow Dash expresses disappointment that the others would not be able to go to Cloudsdale to cheer her on in the Best Young Flyer competition, Rarity insists that they all find a way to go there and support her, and has Twilight test a spell on her that would allow her to fly in Cloudsdale. Rarity gains a lovely pair of butterfly-like wings thanks to this spell, but steals the spotlight, showing them off to everyone and even entering the competition herself, sending Rainbow Dash into a nervous breakdown. Rarity eventually falls from the sky after burning her wings from flying too close to the sun, much like Icarus of Greek legend. Rainbow Dash spots Rarity as she falls and flies to save her, performing a sonic rainboom in the process. Rarity later apologizes to Rainbow Dash for her behavior and calls her the greatest flier in Equestria. Rarity's personality is similar to that of Scarlett O'Hara, the histrionic anti-heroine of Gone With the Wind. Many of Rarity's lines are rephrased from lines Scarlett says in the 1939 movie. Mannerisms 's sleepover is ruined by a broken tree and a messy bookcase.]] Rarity's vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, often would she use French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect, and shares some mannerisms with similarly accented Hollywood actresses, such as Katharine Hepburn. However, Rarity sometimes gets carried away with her attention to detail. In Look Before You Sleep, she has difficulty tearing herself away from fixing a messy bookcase despite the much bigger problem of a tree that crashed into Twilight's bedroom. In Winter Wrap Up, she becomes so preoccupied with fixing Twilight's messy bird's nest that she spends nearly the entire day on it, when she was supposed to be making hundreds of other nests. Rarity shows herself to be tough and resourceful in dealing with the Diamond Dogs in A Dog and Pony Show. Even though the others are worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity takes control of the situation quite well, manipulating the Diamond Dogs into releasing her and even letting her have several carts full of gems. Rarity's properness and aversion to messiness clashes with Applejack's brashness in Look Before You Sleep. They bicker throughout the episode about each other's attitude, but finally unite in the face of adversity, which takes the form of a tree crashing into Twilight's library. They work together and eventually come to enjoy the company of one another, which becomes more apparent in later episodes. In Over a Barrel, Rarity is baffled at the level of care Applejack bestows on a tree that she named Bloomberg which is being taken to Appleloosa for planting. Rarity complains that the tree received a private coach; however, Applejack takes this in stride and takes no offense at Rarity's complaints. Rarity later provides Applejack with much-appreciated support in their attempts to protect Appleloosa from a buffalo stampede. Rarity even comes to compliment Applejack's manners when she doesn't charge Rarity for food from her stand at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. Generosity While Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. She slices off her own tail to calm down the sea serpent in Friendship is Magic, part 2, willing to sacrifice her beauty to help restore the distressed serpent's "fabulosity". This action earns her the element of generosity, and later, when she activates the element, her tail is restored. She has been out on rugged pursuits such as in Dragonshy and Over a Barrel in aid of her friends. The episode Suited For Success heavily revolves around Rarity's generosity, as she is willing to not only make five unique dresses for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala, but additionally re-work and redesign them as her friends desire. The overworking runs Rarity ragged and, despite her friends' designs being horrible fashion-wise, she continues making them in order to satisfy her friends. At the end of the episode, Rarity's friends realize that her original dresses were beautiful and perfectly matched for each of them, and that they should not have taken advantage of Rarity's generosity. .]] Rarity is hypnotized by Discord into believing a large boulder is actually a giant diamond in The Return of Harmony Part 1. For a short moment she resists the temptation, but soon she becomes brainwashed, obsessively protecting her "diamond" and refusing to let anybody near it, as she becomes possessive and greedy. This continues in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she refuses to part with the boulder and names it "Tom", while additionally hoarding other items she sees as valuable, such as the jewelry of the Elements of Harmony themselves. After the brainwashing is cured, she throws the boulder away and tells her friends to "never speak of this again" in a hushed but assertive whisper. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack mentions to Rarity that sisterhood is a give-and-take relationship that requires compromise. To this end, Rarity takes part in the Sisterhooves Social with Sweetie Belle while disguised as Applejack. Rarity's generosity is a major plot point of Rarity Takes Manehattan. The unscrupulous fashion designer Suri Polomare uses it against her by asking for some of the unique material Rarity made to "accentuate" her own dresses. Instead, Suri uses the material to copy Rarity's designs. Rarity beats Suri in the end, and pledges not to let the experience sour her on being generous in the future. Career Rarity works as a fashion designer at Carousel Boutique. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is depicted in Suited For Success. She initially sews dresses of her own design for her friends, but when they're not satisfied with the result, she sews them brand new dresses under their direction. Rarity stresses herself into making a new set of dresses the way her friends want them, going as far as following all their instructions instead of her own instincts. She is unhappy with the results, even though her friends are very satisfied. When these dresses are devastatingly criticized by "the bigwig fashion hotshot" Hoity Toity, she locks herself in her room, lamenting her ruined career; luckily for her, her friends are able to convince Hoity Toity to hold another fashion show, this time with the original dresses. In the episode A Dog and Pony Show, the pony pop sensation Sapphire Shores visits Rarity's boutique. She claims that she's been planning to "keep an eye on ALL the up and coming fashion designers in all of Equestria", and a local magazine "simply raved about Rarity." Rarity's work is so important to her that during the parasprite crisis in Ponyville in Swarm of the Century, she yells in panic and rushes to her boutique once she realizes the parasprites might get there and eat her work. Rarity is quite willing to let Spike help her out with her work, and shows some concern for his welfare. They go gem-hunting together in A Dog and Pony Show, and she rewards him for his assistance with "the finest reward", a gem, which he holds very dear to him simply for being a gift from Rarity. At the end of the episode, once she has several carts full of gems, she lets Spike indulge on a great number of them. He willingly gives himself as a pin-cushion in Green Isn't Your Color and says he "can't feel a thing" thanks to his thick scales. There's a brief shot of Spike wearing a t-shirt with Rarity's head emblazoned on a heart as a gag about the overt nature of Spike's "secret" crush. Rarity wears a pair of reading glasses while sewing, but there is nothing to suggest that they are for anything more than allowing her to see her stitching much more closely. She also designs the wedding dress for Princess Cadance and the bridesmaid dresses for herself and her friends in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Rarity places first at a fashion show hosted by Prim Hemline as part of Manehattan's Fashion Week, despite the machinations of fellow designer Suri Polomare. She manages to wow the crowd with a fashion line made only from fabrics in the Mane 6's hotel room, created with her friends' help in less than a day. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Rarity is shown to be a regular designer for Sapphire Shores. Skills Magic As a unicorn, Rarity can perform magic and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. She puts on an impressive light display for the fashion show she holds for Hoity Toity in Suited for Success. She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. Her telekinetic ability has a quite extensive range and strength: in Lesson Zero, she is able to pull a couch from her home within a matter of seconds in order to dramatically swoon and collapse upon it. She magically attaches her sheared tail hair to the sea serpent's mustache in Friendship is Magic, part 2, and also reattaches a large branch to a tree in Look Before You Sleep and magically trims its foliage into topiaries. Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems, which is a major plot point in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. This spell is copied by Twilight in the same episode, as Rarity had taught it to her some time before. Unlike Twilight, who had to learn it, Rarity's gem-finding ability developed on its own: her story in The Cutie Mark Chronicles shows this ability activating by itself without her knowingly casting a spell. She also repairs the broken wheel of a taxi cab in Rarity Takes Manehattan. Close combat Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown a propensity for the martial arts. Like the other ponies, Rarity gets into physical conflicts throughout the series: she delivers a kick to the manticore's face in Friendship is Magic, part 2, knocks away Twilight with a whip of her flank in Sonic Rainboom, and delivers a flying kick with a martial arts stance to Applejack with a karate yell in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Dragon Quest, she threatens the teenage dragons, viciously telling them that she will "rip them to pieces" if they try to hurt Spike. Additionally, in Ponyville Confidential, she kicks open the door to her bedroom in the same manner as a police officer in order to confront Sweetie Belle, as well as knocking three Wonderbolts into unconsciousness in mid-air while falling in Sonic Rainboom, though in this particular case, it is unintentional. She is also able to defeat several changelings using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Feminine charms Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. In The Best Night Ever, she talks two stallions into pulling the carriage to take her and her friends to the Grand Galloping Gala, and in Putting Your Hoof Down, she sweet-talks another into selling her his piece of asparagus, which Fluttershy needs for Angel's salad. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity's human counterpart gives Twilight a disguise to make her unrecognizable and says that it's too bad they'll also need a disguise for Spike, because she finds him "so adorable." Later, in the human world's Sugarcube Corner, she lets Spike sleep on her legs and pets his back. She warns Twilight to stay away from Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend, because developing a relationship with him would invite more of Sunset's wrath. Rarity's idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' headbands, tie-on tails, and jerseys is a success. Rarity also says she hasn't sold any of the Canterlot Wondercolts' paraphernalia in ages. When the students find out that Spike can talk, he incredulously asks if a talking dog is the weirdest thing they've seen that night. Rarity says she for one thinks he is adorable. She picks him up and scratches him behind his ears. According to a crew member, in an early draft of the movie, Rarity was the girl who unsuccessfully ran for Princess of the Spring Fling against Sunset Shimmer, but the final draft of the movie did not reveal this. Archived locally. The crew member also stated that "a couple of lines in the movie" still imply it. In the movie, Fluttershy mentions the unsuccessful candidate for Princess of the Spring Fling when she advises Twilight against running for Fall Formal Princess. Later in the movie, Rarity says she expects "some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In animated short clips in the trailer for the movie sequel, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the human version of Rarity is seen making a grand entrance in the band room on a grand piano being carried by the human versions of the Diamond Dogs. She also plays a keytar in the band, the Rainbooms. In the film, Rarity is first seen helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity concerns herself mostly with the band's stage costumes, much to Applejack's frustration. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige. Hamstocalypse Now Rarity helps Fluttershy volunteer at the animal rescue center to clean the hamster habitat. Player Piano Rarity tries to move a grand piano to the band room but has great difficulty with the task. She uses her allure to get human versions of the Diamond Dogs to do it for her. By the time she arrives, her and her friends' allowed time in the band room runs short. Before Rarity is forced to move the piano again, Pinkie Pie recommends she take up the more mobile keytar. As she plays it, Rarity turns into her half pony form. Perfect Day for Fun Rarity and the rest of the Mane Six go to the Canterlot High school carnival. She spends time at the carnival with Pinkie Pie. They later meet up with the rest of their friends and the end of the short shows them on the Ferris wheel. Depiction in comics Nightmare Rarity After the Nightmare Forces convince Rarity that while others might eventually abandon her for someone better and the Forces would always want her help, Rarity is manipulated into becoming their queen, causing her to transform into a new dark form. Just like Princess Luna's Nightmare Moon persona, Rarity's Nightmare form changes her appearance: her height is increased, she gains a darker coat, diamond-like irises, a longer horn, mane, and tail, and her cutie mark becomes darker and more star-like. In , Nightmare Rarity speaks of Rarity as if they are two separate characters by saying Rarity was her specific choice as a vessel. She also speaks as if she is the original Nightmare Moon by saying that the ponies have defeated her before. In , Rarity is restored by the other five ponies with the power of friendship and Spike's love for her, and the evil force possessing her is destroyed. Other incarnations An alternate universe version of Rarity appears in the Reflections mini-comic "Elsewhere in alternate Equestria..." Other depictions Rarity is voiced by Kimlinh Tran in PlayDate Digital's app Power Ponies. Hasbro.com description Rarity could possibly be the most beautiful pony you've ever seen. As she prances down the street, her coat gleaming pure white and her royal purple curls bouncing, everypony's head is turning--- and boy does she love it! A talented fashion-designer, her biggest dream is to one day design for Princess Celestia. At first glance she may seem like a typical débutante, vain and entitled, but it's simply not so! Generous to a fault, she's believes so badly that the world should be beautiful she's all too eager to simply give away the designs she's worked so hard on and to offer anypony a custom Rarity makeover. And should you make it through one; you'll learn that Rarity's greatest beauty is her heart. Hasbro.com second description The beautiful and artistic Rarity has an eye for fashion that keeps her very busy at her dress shop: The Carousel Boutique. But she'll always find time to help her friends. She's quick to offer fashion advice and won't hesitate to follow a by generously giving of her talents. Rarity longs for the exciting life of high-society and would love to live in Canterlot. However, time and again, she's found her favorite place, is to be with her friends! Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description Rarity has a passion for fashion and she believes that the best accessory is generosity. That generous spirit and love of all things beautiful makes her a favourite at Canterlot high. When she’s not making custom clothing or fabulouzing herself, she’s making sure her friends are wearing the latest and greatest outfits that the world has to offer. And with the Fall Formal on the horizon, and Twilight Sparkle in the running for the crown, Rarity has her work cut out for her. But she’s always happy to help a friend in need and always there to make them look fabulous. Rainbow Rocks description Though she plays the keytar for the band, Rarity’s true passion is making sure the Rainbooms rock the latest fashion. Using her incredible creative talent, she designs eye-catching looks for everyone in the band. HubNetwork.com description With her gleaming white coat and royal purple curls, Rarity is the most beautiful unicorn in Ponyville. And she knows it. After all, heads turn when she prances down the street. A talented fashion designer, Rarity loves to give the other ponies makeovers, and her dream is to design for Princess Celestia. Teacher for a Day description Finding another unicorn pony as beautiful as she would be a rarity for sure! This talented fanshionista almost always turns heads - and she loves every minute of it! She dreams of one day designing a beautiful dress for Princess Celestia! Until then, she continues to prance around Ponyville like the belle of the ball. This pretty pony is just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside - and as generous and caring as she is talented! She loves to help her friends look and feel the best! My Little Pony mobile game description Representing the Element of Generosity, Rarity is Ponyville's resident fashion designer and seamstress. My Little Pony magazine description *''Creative'' *''Fashionable'' *''Stylish'' She's a beautiful unicorn and wants every pony to be beautiful, too. Rarity's fab at giving makeovers, hates getting dirty and faints at the sight of a bug! The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''RARITY could possibly be the most beautiful Unicorn you've ever seen, and she works hard to keep it that way—but she wants everypony to be beautiful, too! She uses her eye for detail, her creativity, and her Unicorn powers to find gems and make things sparkle! Her gorgeous designs are displayed at Ponyville's newest fashion salon, the Carousel Boutique. Rarity sees tremendous potential in her friends and always offers them makeovers and beautiful new clothes of her own design. Rarity's generous nature inspires her to make her friends as beautiful on the outside as she knows they are on the inside. Though she may seem entitled and prissy, Rarity has a heart as pure as gold.'' Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity In the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, when Spike displays infatuation toward Charity Sweetmint and Charity likewise dotes on him, Rarity shows signs of jealousy, especially when Charity addresses him as "Spikey-Wikey". My Little Pony Project 2012 In the bonus feature "Hearth's Warming Eve" A Live Stage Reading on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 2, Susan Luque plays Rarity on May 12, 2012 at the Cinefamily Silent Movie Theatre. Hot Minute In Hot Minute with Rarity, one of the clips shown, from the episode Sweet and Elite, is of Rarity wearing her tiara from the beginning of the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know). Appearances Quotes Gallery See also * * * * References de:Rarity es:Rarity it:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 no:Rarity pl:Rarity pt:Rarity pt-br:Rarity ru:Рарити sv:Rarity Category:Main characters Category:Fashion designers Category:Featured articles Category:Antagonists Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Musicians